As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,916,781; 2,986,305; 4,650,090; and 4,738,208; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse seed metering devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these devices have also been plagued by the common malady of being over-engineered in that they employ far too many structural components to accomplish what must be considered a relatively simple and straightforward task. In addition, the structural complexity of these devices not only increases the cost to the consumer, but also substantially increases the likelihood of a structural component failure which would render the device inoperable.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a simply constructed manual seed metering apparatus that is inexpensive and easy to operate and one which will deliver discrete amounts of seed twice during each complete revolution of the apparatus handle and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.